Kali ke dua
by riezca
Summary: my first story about love and hurt kesempatan kedua yang terus ia inginkan


Fanfict pertama dan cerita pertama setelah hampir 4 tahun ga nulis lagi (terakhir kelas 3 SMA-T_T). Semoga ga mengecewakan.

Boy x Boy

Rate : T

Selamat membaca... _

Ketika hujan datang, di saat itulah kenangan kita dimulai.

Satu tetes air hujan yang turun entah mengapa terasa seperti anak panah yang menghujam tepat di jantungku.

Apakah ini yang mereka namakan rindu.

Apakah ini rasanya sakit.

Apakah ini rasanya menyesal.

Ku tahu semua sudah terlambat.

Sangat terlambat.

Tapi apakah masih ada kesempatan untukku.

Sekecil apapun kesempatan itu, maukah kau memberikannya kepadaku.

Tak akan kuulangi semua yang menyakitimu.

Tak akan ku buat dirimu sesakit ini.

Biarkan aku menyembuhkan luka yang telah kugoreskan di hatimu.

Biarkan kusembuhkan rasa sakit itu walau aku yang akan merasa sakit.

Aku tidak peduli.

Aku tidak peduli jika semua orang menghujatku. Aku tidak peduli jika kau ikut membenciku. Setidaknya ijinkanlah aku untuk menutup luka yang telah kuperbuat.

Ijinkanlah aku mendapatkan maafmu dengan kerja kerasku.

Kumohon Young-ie.

22 November 2016

"Young-ie, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"O, sayang. Cobalah kesini. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu"

"Tidak mau"

"Ayolah sayang. Sebentar saja"

"Kubilang tidak mau"

"Ayolah. Sini sini"

"Kau mau pukul ya. Aku lelah. Jangan ganggu aku"

"Sayang, aku tahu kamu lelah. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin kamu melihat ini. Kupastikan kamu akan kembali bersemangat"

Seseorang yang dipanggil Young-ie pun dengan paksa menarik lengan orang tersayangnya itu walau harus menahan bahunya yang tanpa henti dipukul.

"Lihatlah"

"Ayolah Hoon-ie. Lihatlah sebentar saja" Rengek Young-ie.

"Baiklah baiklah. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku. Sepenting dan semenarik itukah hingga aku harus melihatnya?"

Lelah Hoon-ie mendengar rengekan orang disampingnya pada akhirnya ikut menoleh ke arah yang dilihat kekasihnya.

"Sayang?"

"Sayang? Kau tidak apa?"

Soonyoung yang khawatir terhadap reaksi kekasihnya yang tak dapat dibaca itu membuat Soonyoung terheran.

"Young-ie"

Soonyoung akhirnya dapat bersyukur karena setelah hampir 10 menit kekasihnya tidak bereaksi kini memanggilnya.

"Ya, sayang?" Jawab Soonyoung dengan mengulas senyumnya.

"Sayang?" Tanya Soonyoung yang mulai tak sabar karena kekasihnya diam kembali.

"Soonyoung" Ucap Jihoon kembali.

Soonyoung yang merasa namanya disebut oleh kekasihnya itu hampir mengeluarkan suaranya kembali namun terpaksa menahannya.

"Ini... ini, apakah ini kamu yang melakukannya?"

Tanya Jihoon tanpa menoleh pada kekasih yang ada disampingnya. Soonyoung pun membalasnya dengan senyum lebarnya sambil mengangguk.

Sreett

Braakk

"Apa yang kamu lakukan sayang?!" Soonyoung yang kaget setengah mati melihat kekasihnya menghancurkan benda yang susah payah Soonyoung hias untuk kekasihnya itu mencoba menghentikan tangan Jihoon.

Jujur saja, ia tidak tahu kenapa kekasih yang dicintainya itu merusak kejutan yang telah ia siapkan jauh hari. Emosi Jihoon yang semakin naik membuat Soonyoung semakin berniat menghentikan tindakan kekasihnya. Tanpa Soonyoung kendalikan, tangannya tak sengaja menampar pipi putih Jihoon.

Jihoon mematung seketika setelah dirasanya pipi kanannya memanas dan terasa disengat ribuan lebah. Pipi seputih susu dan selembut kapas itu kini berubah warna seperti apel merah.

Soonyoung yang shock dengan perbuatannya tadi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Suaranya pun entah hilang kemana hanya untuk meminta maaf.

Setelah lima menit berlalu, Jihoon yang mematung dan Soonyoung yang masih bingung harus berbuat apa akhirnya salah satu dari mereka berbicara.

"Selamat tinggal"

2 minggu sebelumnya

'Apa yang harus kulakukan' pikir pria berambut dark brown. Saat ini pria tersebut sedang kebingungan. Sudah hampir tiga jam ia berputar-putar di dalam kamarnya. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang cemerlang.

"Apa yang harus aku berikan padanya. Apa aku beli baju saja. Aah... tidak tidak... atau sepatu... sepertinya tidak. Aarrgh... apa yang harus kuberikan pada Jihoon" ucapnya tanpa ada yang membalas perkataannya.

Ya, saat ini pria berambut dark brown itu tengah frustasi. Tiga jam yang lalu ia teringat bahwa Jihoon akan berulang tahun. Sepenting itukah ulang tahun Jihoon untuk pria berambut dark brown itu.

Pria itu mencoba membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, memejamkan mata berharap dia mendapat ide yang brilian. Beruntunglah pria tadi, satu memori terlintas dikepalanya. Ide yang dia cari pun ikut muncul. Ia bergegas keluar rumah. Tidak ada yang tahu ia pergi kemana.

 ***Soonyoung POV***

8-11-2016 22:00 KST

To : Hoon-ie

 _Hoon-ie... sayang. Kamu dimana??_ _Hoon-ie... aku rindu_ _Hoon-ie... cepat balas pesanku. Kau menyiksaku kau tahu_ _Hoon-ie, kamu jahat. Kekasih tampanmu ini sedang sedih. Kamu tidak mau menghiburku._ _Aku rindu padamu sayang. Aku sedih, seminggu ini aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Kapan kamu kembali._ _Jangan nakal ya disana. Aku menunggumu._ _Hoon-ie... apa kamu sibuk?_

22:10 KST

 _Hoon-ie_ _Ji_ _Hoon_ _Jihoon_ _Lee Jihoon_ _Kwon Jihoon..._ _Sepertinya kamu sibuk ya. Baiklah. Selamat malam. Aku tidur dulu ya._ _Semangat untuk lombanya. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Oke? Love you Hoon-ie_

'Sepertinya dia sangat sibuk' pikirnya. 'Jangan khawatir Soonyoung, dia pasti baik-baik saja disana. Lebih baik kau siapkan keperluan untuk hadiah Jihoon' kata Soonyoung.

 ***Soonyoung POV End***

Sekarang ini Soonyoung sedang berada di salah satu rumah bergaya minimalis di daerah pinggiran kota Seoul. Tidak begitu besar memang, hanya cukup untuk satu keluarga kecil. Lantas, sedang apa Soonyoung ada disana, apakah itu rumah Soonyoung. Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Soonyoung yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang tidak mungkin memilih rumah sekecil itu untuk ditinggali dirinya dan keluarganya. Tidak mungkin juga ia dan keluarganya tinggal di pinggiran kota jika segala aktifitas keluarganya berpusat di kota. Ruang tamu rumah ini saja tidak sebanding dengan luas kamarnya. Lalu sedang di rumah siapa dia saat ini. Kemana para penghuninya. Kenapa Soonyoung bisa masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa ada yang melarang.

"Imut sekali" bisiknya pelan ketika ia melihat satu frame foto terpampang di atas meja ruang tamu. Ia tak ingin membuang waktu. Ia langsung melangkah menuju tangga. Pintu pertama kali yang ia lihat. Dibuka pintu itu dan ia langsung masuk dan menyalakan lampu. Terlihat dekorasi kamar yang sangat minimalis namun terlihat mewah dengan cat biru laut di sekitar dinding kamar.

Ia sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu. Sebenarnya sedang apa dia disini. Apa yang ia cari di rumah ini disaat tidak ada siapapun yang menjaga.

15 menit kemudian

"chajasseo..." pekiknya setelah lelah mencari benda yang dituju kini berada ditangannya.

 ***Di tempat lain***

 **Trriing... Trr... Trri... Trringg...**

Berkali-kali bunyi itu terdengar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Jihoon berjalan memasuki kamar lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Diambilnya handphone yang sedari tadi berbunyi. Diusapnya layar yang terkunci itu, lalu dibuka pesan yang masuk. Sekitar 15 pesan yang masuk dan semuanya berasal dari satu nama.

From : Soonyoung

22:00 KST

 _Hoon-ie... sayang. Kamu dimana??_ _Hoon-ie... aku rindu_ _Hoon-ie... cepat balas pesanku. Kau menyiksaku kau tahu_ _Hoon-ie, kamu jahat. Kekasih tampanmu ini sedang sedih. Kamu tidak mau menghiburku._ _Aku rindu padamu sayang. Aku sedih, seminggu ini aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Kapan kamu kembali._ _Jangan nakal ya disana. Aku menunggumu._ _Hoon-ie... apa kamu sibuk?_

22:10 KST

 _Hoon-ie_ _Ji_ _Hoon_ _Jihoon_ _Lee Jihoon_ _Kwon Jihoon..._ _Sepertinya kamu sibuk ya. Baiklah. Selamat malam. Aku tidur dulu ya._ _Semangat untuk lombanya. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Oke? Love you Hoon-ie_

To : Soonyoung

23:05 KST

 _Maaf. Aku baru kembali dari rapat evaluasi. Tidurlah._ _Aku berusaha semampuku_ _Aku juga akan tidur. Selamat malam..._ _Dan... jangan sembarangan mengganti margaku_

"Apa-apaan dia. Seenaknya mengganti margaku" celetuk Jihoon setelah membalas pesan dari kekasihnya itu.

 **TBC...**

Kayaknya gak menarik ya ceritanya? Maapkeun... dan maklumin ya. Ini pertama kali setelah bertahun2 ga nulis lagi. Fantasiku mati setelah mikirin ujian kelulusan SMA sampe kuliah di semester yang bikin hati dugeun2.

Maap, malah jadi curhat.

Comment please. Kasih saran, masukan, dan koreksi biar akunya bisa jadi penulis yang handal...

Ceileeh... baru aja mulai nulis udah berharap jadi penulis handal aja.. wahaha...

Terima kasih sudah mau baca _


End file.
